


论万磁王的性吸引力(九)

by gugubei



Category: X战警
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gugubei/pseuds/gugubei
Summary: ***口交





	论万磁王的性吸引力(九)

**Author's Note:**

> ***口交

Raven等人在空旷处等待，脸上都是焦急的神色，前一个晚上发生的事情给了他们巨大的震撼，他们一时半会儿还缓不过神。

随着在空中缓缓降落的两个人，Raven扑了上去，这个时候看见Charles终于让她安了心。

“大家都没事吧？”Charles安慰了妹妹几句再询问其他人。

“没事。”“没事。”他们陆续答道。

Erik看着他们颓废的模样，认为他们应该加强训练组建一支队伍，Charles反对无效便也同意了，训练地点显然不可能继续待在基地，只能选在家里，反正他家够大，Erik并不介意。至于训练时间，当然是越快越好……

“Erik，我看还是明天开始训练吧，今天太晚了。”

Erik狐疑的看了看天色，正中午都还没到，哪里晚？只怕是做完某事才会晚吧。

“怎么，你有紧要安排？”Erik问。

Charles笑得不怀好意，“Erik，我可是愿意为你用嘴的，你呢？要不要来一次？”

Erik把他带到一边，道:“虽然我很想说当务之急是训练他们成为我们的强大力量，但是……傻子才会拒绝和你‘独处’一下午。”

俩人把孩子们带到大厅就失了踪，由于知道他们的关系，Raven等人都没有去打扰，自己各自选了房间休息。

Charles的房间，Erik不是第一次来了，但他还是被没有完全适应铺天盖地的红色浪潮，正愣神间，被Charles一掌推到了床上。

Erik反应迅速的翻过身张开双臂迎接扑进怀里的人，嗅到迷人气息的教授全身软得像一条蛇，嘴唇擦着Erik下颌角过去手就伸进隐秘地带。

“Oh，Charles，你这动作是不是太快了？”Erik感受到那只手握在自己的阴茎上，瞬间就硬了。

“你硬了，Erik，”Charles去亲他的脖颈，“你想和我做，不是吗？”

“Baby，你听着，如果你想让我用嘴……”

“怎么，你不愿意？”

“不是，”Erik拉开教授穿着整洁的衬衫，“你的每一寸都是我想得到的，用嘴助你达到高潮，我乐意之至。”

教授的身上还有昨天做爱留下的浅淡痕迹，他们每一次的交欢都如同饿狼扑食，不把对方折腾得精疲力尽不罢休。

万磁王喜欢把心上人身上弄得色彩斑斓，可是今天他小心翼翼，或许是Charles身上没几块好肉让他不忍再下重口，温柔的唇一口一口的啄。

“Erik……”Charles五指玩弄着对方的发丝，轻声唤道。

“嘘……”Erik的唇离开这具身体，示意Charles别说话，含住满口淫话的小嘴，舌头攻略进去反复勾舔，吸取着对方的津液与情意。

空气被大肆掠夺，教授粗喘着气转换不过来，像一个快窒息的人紧紧抓住凶手那般抓紧Erik，嘤咛声从唇缝漏出，打乱了满室的寂静，增添了暧昧的气氛。

许是他颤抖的身体显示了他的辛苦，Erik微微放开了他，盯着Charles那张被亲得红艳艳的小嘴，以及因情潮涌起而晕染了绯红的脸颊，Erik的欲望无限膨胀，破壳而出。

他与Charles十指相扣带到自己的私处，呼吸的急促导致腹部起伏波动。

“Charles，darling，baby……帮，帮我……”

他的性器像火炭一样滚烫，粗壮得似乎达到了人类的极限，他急需释放，可他仍然记着伴侣身体不便，不敢放肆自我去伤害对方。

Charles也被吓了一跳，他感受到Erik在极力忍耐控制自己，当即来不及思考，手上撸动几次就换上嘴，头埋在金发男人胯间去吞吃尺寸惊人的阴茎，他甚至不能确定自己的嘴到底能不能完全包裹柱身。

教授的担心是有道理的，他只含住一半就难以再进分毫，可体验到舒爽的Erik生理本能占了上风，已然顾不上Charles的感受，挺着腰就向上顶，直把那张嘴撑大到极限，龟头都抵到喉腔。

温暖舒适的环境让Erik兴奋的一上一下挺动健实的腰，Charles被顶得眼冒金星，可他根本按不住Erik，不得已只能思索着先退出，哪知对方察觉出他的意图，竟一手扣住他后脑勺不让其离开，嘴里充满快意的大声呼喊教授的名字。

“唔唔……”Charles的口腔再没多余的部分，舌头自然动不了，除了用手拍打和发出哼叫，他不知道还有什么办法制止伴侣的“暴行”。

不，也不是完全没办法，只是，Charles并不想在这种情况下动用脑控的能力，他希望和Erik相处的点点滴滴都是最自然的真情流露，尤其是这种时候。何况，如果现在他这么做了，难保不会给Erik留下不好的印象，以后他们再做的时候，或许Erik不能全心投入了。

Erik本就多疑，Charles想，现在难受就难受点吧，谁让他爱对方爱到了骨子里呢。他开始投入，闭上眼睛用力吮吸。

亮晶晶的唾液由嘴唇和阴茎的连接处流出，从上到下沾湿了两颗蛋，晕染了床单铺开去，形成了圆形的水渍。

“啊，好爽好爽，Charles，你太棒了……”快感从一点沿着经络遍布全身，Erik感觉自己云游在蓝天，已经意乱情迷，满足又淫靡的神情时隐时现。

每一次的插入都是全根顶进去，Erik已经忘记那是一张嘴，把它纯粹当成一个洞来回捅，龟头每抵达喉咙都会有咸液分泌，教授吞不下去就只能让其顺着口水一起流出。

教授有一种喉咙要被捅烂的感觉，但他只能承受着Erik的进攻，他听见Erik舒爽的叫声为他减轻了一些痛苦。

Erik是因为他才这么兴奋的，想到这点，他肾上腺素飙升，适应了巨大尺寸的他脑袋上下晃动得更加厉害。

快速的进出使得Erik爽到了脚趾尖，全身冒汗也不觉热，更加拼命的抽插，撞得Charles还算连贯的呜咽声都成了破碎的音节。

Charles有苦说不出，同为男人，他明白现在的Erik暂时失去了冷静思考的能力，他只能配合这个发情的男人，迎合着越来越快的律动。

男人粗喘的气因和低吼的释放声在室内回荡，伴随着阴茎在口腔的横行霸道，唾液来回滚动，这不是最美妙的音乐，而是对交合的俩人最致命的催情剂。

等万磁王恢复神智的时候，教授的唇已经微微红肿，他立即放开扣住对方后脑勺的手并拉到自己怀里，爱怜的去亲他辛苦的唇舌。

“Baby，I'm sorry，”Erik一边吻他一边道歉，“我一时意乱情迷忘记了你的感受，你还好吗？”

Charles想说没关系，刚要开口喉咙就传来灼烧感，他只好用大脑给对方传递消息。

Erik搂他更紧，用尽了自己所知道的所有甜言蜜语去安慰，去做保证，下次一定要控制住自己。

Charles勉强笑了笑，从床头柜抽出几张纸递给伴侣，“先擦一擦吧。”他用思想说道。

Erik的小腹和整个性器都挂满了精液，那是教授实在没有力气去吞，所以残留下来，经过这几分钟已经有些干了，Erik似是才反应过来，快速擦掉了黏糊糊的稠状物。

他把纸丢进了不远处的垃圾篓，想到自己是舒服了，可Charles还憋屈着呢。

“来，Charles，躺着，我帮你。”他反身压下Charles，使他仰面朝上，性感的唇从其胸口滑溜的舔到私处，含住了直指天花板的性器……

第二天少男少女全员集合等着教授发号施令，却被万磁王告知训练推迟两天，或者由他来训练，原因是教授昨晚吃辣椒吃多了，吃坏了嗓子，不能开口说话。

他们自然是不敢让万磁王训练他们的，第一，万磁王自己的能力都还没稳定，第二，万磁王太凶了。

不过他们对教授不能说话的事件存疑，由Raven试探后确定确实是嗓子问题，纷纷猜测究竟是怎么造成的。

最后几人分成了两派，一派认为是教授用嘴过度，一派认为是教授叫床过度。

——TBC——


End file.
